O Grande Rei,a TDS Fanfic
by Hermione Mellark Langdon
Summary: Um jovem garoto é louco para ser o novo rei do seu s o seu tio e um trio de ladrões estão dispostos a acabar com a sua alegria e o seu maior sonho.Duncan conseguirá ser rei das Terras do Reino? Adaptação do filme da Disney O Rei Leão.DuncanxGwen
1. Apresentando o 'elenco'

_**Nota da autora;É isso aí!Depois de uma semana,volto com mais uma fic superfofa:O Rei Leão(que na fic vai ser O Grande Rei),com Duncan e Gwen como Simba e Nala e o grande vilão serão Chef como o Scar(kkkkkkkk)!A fic terá cenas tristes,cenas cômicas,cenas de luta,cenas românticas,etc...Abaixo está o ''elenco'' da fic:**_

**-Simba(criança e adulto)=**Duncan

-**Nala(criança e adulta)=**Gwen

-**Scar=**Chef

-**Mufasa=**Chris (_N/A:Puxa,mais uma fic que o Chris morre...Aposto que todo mundo vai chorar com a cena da morte dele,né?)_

**-Rafiki=**DJ

-**Zazu=**Noah

-**Timão=**Harold

-**Pumba=**Owen

-**Sarabi=**Bridgette

-**Shenzi=**Heather

-**Banzai=**Justin

-**Ed=**Alejandro

_**Nota da autora: 4 avisos:Espero que tenham gostado do elenco,espero que todos se divirtam com a fic,eu irei publicar os capítulos assim que eu ver no mínimo 6 reviews em cada,em cada capítulo eu deixarei a música da cena e eu preciso de uma beta urgente!Agradeço á quem se candidatar!Beijocas e boa fic para todos!**_


	2. O Começo de Um Novo Ciclo

_Os jovens e adultos vieram de muito longe para celebrar o nascimento do filho do Rei DJ,o sábio rapaz místico,parou na beirada da Pedra do Rei e levantou o bebê,todos se curvaram diante de Duncan,seu novo príncipe._

_Só o irmão de Chris,Chef,não assistiu a cerimô tarde,Chef disse,pegando uma galinha para assar:(N/A:Bom,eu não ia fazer o Chef querendo comer um ratinho,né?)_

_-_A vida não é justa,não é?Entenda,eu nunca serei rei...E você nunca mais verá a luz do dia,huhuhu...-_**Ele ia colocar a galinha no forno quando Noah apareceu e disse:**_

-Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a não brincar com comida?

-O que é que você quer?-_**Perguntou Chef mal-humorado.**_

_**-**_Eu vim anunciar que o Rei Chris está a caminho e é melhor ter uma boa desculpa por ter perdido a cerimônia esta manhã...-_**falou Noah.**_

''_Chris,Chris,Chris...Tudo é sempre com ele e agora com o idiota do meu ''sobrinho''.__**-Chef pensou.-**_Olha só,Noah...Você me fez perder meu lanche!-_**falou,a esmo.**_

_**-**_E vai perder muito mais do que isso.O Rei está mais zangado do que urubu com pé de atleta. _**Respondeu Noah ,tentando desafiar Chef.**_

_**-**_Uh,e eu estou tremendo de medo. -_**Falou Chef baixinho, fazendo uma cara medonha para Noah e andando devagar como se fosse prendê-lo em uma caixa.**__E ele esta prendendo-o até que Chris apareceu,e realmente ele estava de mau-humor, como Noah dissera.(N/A:O Chris de mau-humor?Sexy*_*)_

_-_Chef...-_**e Chef fez uma cara falsa de preocupação para Chris.-**_Largue ele...-_**ordenou.**_

_**-**_Sempre pontual, majestade!-_**falou Noah de dentro da caixa que o Chef tinha prendido ele. Mas depois, ele se soltou.**_

_Chef anda cautelosamente até Chris e diz irônico:_

_-_Ah,então o meu grande irmão desceu das alturas para se misturar com o povo.!

_Chris comenta,com cara de bravo:_

_-_Bridgette e eu não vimos você na apresentação de Duncan.

_A cada hora que passava com Chris era insuportável para Chef._

_-_Oh,isso foi hoje?Eu me sinto re...-_**diz,arranhando uma faca na parede, fazendo Noah fazer uma careta com o ruído.**_

_**-**_Acho que eu tive problema de memória...-_**respondeu Chef,seco.**_

_**-**_Ah,ah,ah,ora essa...Como o irmão do rei,você deveria ser o primeiro da fila!_**-falou Noah bravo com Chef,que fez uma careta medonha.**_

_**-**_Eu era o primeiro da fila,até nascer o pirralho chato!_**-falou Chef,com raiva de Chris e Duncan.**_

_**-**_O pirralho chato é o meu filho e o seu futuro rei!-_**respondeu Chris,numa voz,gélida.**_

_**-**_Ah,e agora eu tenho que treinar reverência?-_**perguntou Chef,com sarcasmo.**_

_**-**_Não dê as costas pra mim,Chef!-_**falou Chris,quase rugindo.**_

_**-**_Oh não,Chris:Mas é melhor você não dar as costas para mim!-_**fala Chef,quase indo embora,mas Chris dá um rugido e corta o caminho dele.**_

_**-**_Isso é uma ameaça?-_**perguntou Chris,com os dentes á mostra e uma cara feroz.**_

_**-**_Calma,calma...eu não ousaria desafiar você...-_**respondeu Chef,seco.**_

_**-**_Pena,porque não?-_**perguntou Noah.**_

_**-**_Porque é como uma ''aliança'' dos homens.-_**falou Chef.-**_Mas em matéria de força bruta...eu sinto muito não ser um bom representante da espécie.-_**Dizendo isso,foi embora.**_

_Chris e Noah viram Chef indo embora,andar um pouco._

_-_Ah,ele nunca melhorará.Ele sempre será assim...-_**falou Noah.**_

_**-**_O que é que eu vou fazer com ele?-_**perguntou o Rei Chris.**_

_**-**_Pode transformá-lo em um belo tapete!-_**sugeriu Noah,meio que brincando.**_

_**-**_Noah...-_**começou Chris ,rindo.**_

_**-**_Imagine só,cada vez que for tirar a poeira,irá colocá-lo pra fora e bater nele!-_**terminou Noah,fazendo Chris rir,e assim,os dois entraram em casa,porque as nuvens indicavam que ia cair uma tempestade naquela noite.**_

_**Nota da autora:É isso aí!Primeiro capítulo pronto!Primeiramente,desculpem-me se ficou grande,mas eu precisava colocar a primeira cena que abre o filme, tão engraçado imaginar o Chris bravo(sexy*_*) como o Mufasa e o Chef sinistro e irônico como o Scar,hehehehe!A música desse capítulo é ''Circle of Life''(Ciclo Sem Fim),a primeira música do que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo!**_


	3. A Conversa entre Chris e Duncan

_Quando Duncan estava mais crescido(N/A:Lê-se criança...Oh,que coisa fofa deve ser o Duncan criança,gente *_*),Chris o levou,numa manhã bem cedo,á Pedra do Rei._

-Tudo isso que o sol toca é o nosso reino!-_**Chris explicou á Duncan,que observava tudo e o seu pai,atônito ás suas palavras.-**_O tempo de um rei governar se ergue e se põe com o dia Duncan,o sol vai se por com o meu tempo aqui e vai nascer com você,como o novo Rei.-_**Ele explicou mais,falando que um dia,tudo seria de Duncan.**_

_**-**_-Tudo isso será meu?-_**perguntou Duncan,atônito,á seu pai.**_

_**-**_Tudo isso.-_**respondeu Chris,rindo.**_

_**-**_Tudo isso o que o sol toca!-_**falou Duncan,admirando o reino.-**_E aquele lugar escuro lá?-_**perguntou Duncan,olhando ao longe.**_

_**-**_Aquele lugar fica além de nossas ê jamais deve ir lá,Duncan.-_**respondeu Chris,muito sério.**_

_**-**_Mas um rei não pode fazer tudo o que quiser?-_**perguntou Duncan,confuso.**_

_**-**_Há muito mais que um rei possa fazer á sua volta!-_**respondeu Chris,rindo.**_

_**-**_Há muito mais?-_**perguntou Duncan,ansioso para saber mais sobre seu reino.**_

_**-**_Duncan... vem,eu vou te mostrar.-_**respondeu Chris,dando uma risada gostosa.**__Assim,os dois desceram e Chris começou a explicar á Duncan que como rei,ele precisa saber que tudo está ligado á eles e que ele tinha que respeitar todas as pessoas,dos pequenos aos mais velhos,contando que assim estão todos ligados,pelo grande Ciclo da Vida._

_De repente, Noah aparece para fazer o relatório do dia.(N/A:Puxa,isso vai ser engraçado,XD)_

_-_Bom dia, Majestade!-_**disse Noah para Chris.**_

_**-**_Bom dia, Noah!-_**respondeu Chris, rindo.**_

_**-**_Eu lhe trago as notícias matinais!-_**falou Noah.**_

_**-**_Vá falando!-_**disse Chris,simpático.**_

_Enquanto Noah falava seu relatório ,Chris e Duncan estavam pensando num jeito de pregar um bom susto nele:tinham combinado de assustá-lo por trás,e foi o que Duncan fez:pulou em cima de Noah, dando um bom susto nele e fazendo Chris dar uma boa gargalhada._

_-_Foi muito bom!- _**Chris disse rindo para o filho.**__ Ainda estavam conversando,quando um rapaz disse á Noah:_

_-_Notícias do submundo!-_**ele estava contando as péssimas notícias á Noah, que em seguida disse á Chris,amedrontado:**_

_**-**_Senhor!Ladrões!Nas Terras do Reino!

-Noah! Leve Duncan pra casa!-_**ordenou Chris de repente,indo ao ''submundo''.**_

_**-**_Ah,pai,não posso ir?-_**perguntou Duncan,chateado.**__Chris respondeu que não e Duncan foi com Noah pra casa ,chateado com o pai._

_**Nota da autora:Segundo capítulo pronto!Nossa,foi tão fofo fazer esse capítulo imaginando o Chris e o Duncan naquela cena do Simba e do Mufasa!Tô adorando explorar esse lado ''pai e filho'' dos dois!E foi engraçado imaginar a cena final com o Noah, hihihi...O que estão achando dele como o Zazu?A opinião de vocês é muito importante!Até o próximo capítulo! **_


	4. Indo Ao Cemitério MalAssombrado

_Mais tarde, nesse mesmo dia, Chef, tio de Duncan, lhe contou que aquele lugar nas sombras era um cemitério de elefantes._

-Não! Hahahaha ...não! Lá é muito perigoso e só os homens mais corajosos vão até lá!-_**disse Chef ,sério.**_

-Sou corajoso! O que é lá?_**-perguntou Duncan.**_

_Que esperteza de Chef! Ele sabia que Duncan não resistiria ao desafio de provar que era valente._

_Como Chef tinha pensado, Duncan correu direto para sua melhor amiga, Gwen._

_-_Oi, Gwen!-_**disse Duncan á amiga, que estava tomando banho de piscina com a mãe.- **_Vamos! Ouvi falar de um grande lugar!-_**terminou, superempolgado para ir ao cemitério com Gwen.**_

_**-**_Qual é, Duncan? Estou no meio do banho com a mamãe, poxa!-_**Falou Gwen exasperada.**_

-E está na sua hora, querido!-_**Falou Bridgette para Duncan, puxando ele para a água.**_

_**-**_Mãe, qual é? Você tá me bagunçando todo!-_**Respondeu Duncan ,bravo com a mãe. Depois, ele trocou de roupa e disse:-**_Pronto, estou limpo. Vamos agora_?-__**Perguntou á Gwen, com impaciência.**_

_Gwen estava com um mau pressentimento em relação ao ''lugar incrível'' que o amigo mencionara._

-E aonde vamos? Tomara que não seja um lugar bobo...-_**respondeu Gwen.**_

_**-**_Não, é muito legal!

E onde fica esse lugar legal?-_**perguntou Bridgette, também desconfiada.**_

_**-**_Ah, perto da curva da esquina!-_**respondeu Duncan, pensando rápido.**_

_**-**_Perto da curva da esquina? O que tem de legal nessa curva da esquina?-_**perguntou Gwen á Duncan.**_

-Eu lhe mostro quando chegarmos lá!-_**respondeu Duncan entredentes.**_

_**-**_Ah...ah, mãe, eu posso ir com o Duncan?-_**perguntou Gwen á mãe, ansiosa.**_

_**-**_O que você acha, Bridgette?-_**perguntou a mãe de Gwen.**_

_**-**_Bem...

-Deixa?-_**Perguntaram Duncan e Gwen juntos, fazendo uma cara alegre.(N/A: Nossa ,imaginem o Duncan e a Gwen fazendo aquela cara que o Simba e a Nala fazem nessa hora, XD?)**_

_**-**_Eu deixo, está bem!-_**mas antes que os dois pudessem comemorar, Bridgette acrescentou:-**_Desde que o Noah vá com vocês!

-Ah, Noah não!-_**disse Duncan ,chateado.**_

_E assim, eles partiram, caminhando. Os dois garotos conseguiram escapar bem depressa dos olhos de Noah, que tinha sido designado para tomar conta deles, e rumaram para o cemitério mal-assombrado._

_De repente ,eles se depararam com uma enorme porta enferrujada._

_-_Nossa!-_**Exclamaram juntos, olhando através da porta para o lugar, que tinha túmulos e tumbas de todos os formatos.**_

_**-**_É horripilante!-_**Gwen falou, assombrada.**_

_**-**_Eu sei, haha...-_**respondeu Duncan, tirando onda com a situação.**_

_**-**_Será que dá para entrar aí?-_**perguntou Gwen, tentando abrir a porta.**_

_**-**_Só há um meio de saber. Vamos, vamos verificar!-_**respondeu Duncan, louco para explorar mais .Ele estava se preparando para subir na porta, quando Noah apareceu, exausto e bravo com Duncan.**_

_**-**_Não!-_**Disse Noah, tentando impedir Duncan de subir na porta. -**_A única coisa que vamos verificar é a saída!

-Ah, Noah...-_**respondeu Duncan, tentando subir.**_

_Duncan estava tentando discutir com Noah._

_-_Pois fique sabendo que agora estamos todos nós em perigo!-_**disse Noah ,em vão.**_

_**-**_Perigo, huh?-_**perguntou Duncan, irônico.-**_Eu ando no cemitério medonho! EU RIO DA CARA DO PERIGO!HAHAHAHAHA!_**(N/A:Puxa, e não é que toda vez que eu vejo essa frase do Simba, eu me lembro do Duncan? huahauhaua)**_-_**Falou Duncan, tentando por medo em Noah, mas foram interrompidos pela medonha risada de alguns ladrões que rondavam o cemitério. Duncan ficou apavorado.**_

_**-**_Hum, olha só, Justin!-_**Falou uma dos ladrões, que se chamava Heather.- **_O que temos aqui?

-Hum, eu não sei, Heather. O que você acha, Alejandro?-_**perguntou o homem que se chamava Justin ao outro, que apenas riu sinistramente.**_

_Noah sugeriu que era hora de todos irem embora._

_-_Para que tanta pressa?-_**perguntou Heather.- **_Nós adoraríamos que nos fizessem companhia.

-É verdade! Nós poderíamos matar garotos como vocês, entenderam?-_**Justin completou.**_

_Os ladrões estavam tão entretidos, fazendo trocadilhos, que quase deixaram suas vítimas escaparem. Quando Heather percebeu que o trio tinha escapado, gritou:_

_-_Agarrem-nos!

_Os ladrões perseguiram Duncan e Gwen pelo cemitério e por pouco Gwen não caiu dentro de uma tumba que estava aberta se Duncan não tivesse segurado as mãos dela. O trio perseguiu Duncan e Gwen até uma tumba, que se fechou de repente ,com os dois dentro._

_Então ,no momento que os ladrões prenderam os garotos, se ouviu um disparo de uma arma de caça, o que fez com que o trio de ladrões saíssem correndo._

_-_Nunca mais ousem se aproximar do meu filho!-_**ordenou o Rei Chris.**_

_**Nota da autora :Terceiro capítulo pronto! Duncan e Gwen ficaram fofos como o nosso queridinho casal, não foi? Desculpem-me de novo se o cap ficou grande, mas é que essa é uma das minhas cenas favoritas do filme e eu precisava colocar o Dun falando aquela frase do Simba ,huahuahua!O que estão achando da fic? Estão gostando ?A música usada no capítulo é ''I Just Can't Wait To Be King(O Que Eu Quero Mais É Ser Rei).Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Se Preparem!

_Mais tarde, Duncan tentava explicar o seu comportamento._

_**-**_Eu só quis ser valente como você!

-Só sou valente quando é preciso ser. -_**disse Chris, sério. -**_Duncan, ser valente não quer dizer se meter em apuros.

-Mas você nunca tem medo de nada!-_**Duncan respondeu.**_

_**-**_Eu tive hoje. -_**seu pai falou.- **_Achei que ia perder você.

-Ah, então até os reis tem medo, não é?-_**perguntou Duncan e Chris fez um ''hum-hum''. -**_Mas sabe de uma coisa?

-O quê?-_**perguntou Chris, rindo.**_

_**-**_Acho que aqueles ladrões tiveram muito mais medo. -_**respondeu Duncan.**_

_**-**_É porque ninguém se mete com o seu pai...brincando!-_**disse Chris, fazendo cócegas em Duncan. **__E os dois começaram a brincar de pega-pega, até que ficaram exaustos._

_-_**Pai? Somos amigos não é?-**_perguntou Duncan._

-É claro!-_**respondeu Chris, rindo.**_

_**-**_Nós sempre estaremos juntos, não é?-_**perguntou Duncan de novo, de maneira inocente.(N/A: Tadinho do Dun ,nem sabe que o pai não vai ficar para sempre com ele, )**_

_**-**_Duncan, deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa que meu pai me contou. Olhe para as estrelas. -_**O céu já estava estrelado e os dois ficaram por ali ,olhando as estrelas.- **_Os grandes reis do passado olham pra nós de lá dessas estrelas.

-Verdade? _**perguntou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Sim. Eles sempre lhe guiarão e um dia eu estarei lá. -_**respondeu.**_

_Infelizmente, Chris não sabia que foi seu próprio irmão, Chef, que conduziu Duncan para aquela armadilha._

_**Mais tarde ,no cemitério...**_

_Os três ladrões estavam com as costas quebradas e o bumbum doendo e estavam falando mal do Chris:_

_-_Ai, aquele Chris nojento! Por culpa dele não vou conseguir me sentar por uma semana!-_**Falou Justin, enquanto Alejandro escondia o riso. -**_Qual é a graça, Alejandro?-_**perguntou Justin rispidamente, pois Alejandro gargalhava. Ele ainda estava rindo, quando Justin exclamou:-**_Ah, cala essa boca!-_**E partiu pra cima de Alejandro e começaram a trocar socos.**_

_**-**_Querem parar com isso?-_**perguntou Heather ,ao ver os dois se batendo.**_

_**-**_Ah, ele começou!-_**disse Justin, apontando para Alejandro.**_

_**-**_Olhem só pra vocês! É por isso que estamos aqui embaixo!-_**disse Heather, rispidamente.**_

_Eles estavam falando bobagens, até Chef aparecer._

_-_É claro que nem todos os homens são assim tão maus!

_Os três se alegraram com a presença de Chef no cemitério .E eles começaram a falar mal de Chris e Duncan._

_-_Quer saber? Eles não estavam completamente sós, Chef!_**-disse Heather, com raiva.**_

_**-**_E o que a gente ia fazer? Matar o Chris?-_**perguntou Justin. **__Mal ele sabia que era isso o que o Chef planejava desde o início._

_Chef estava mais determinado do que nunca em se livrar de Duncan. E desta vez ,também queria cuidar de Chris. Então, primeiramente, ele planejou que o garoto fosse pego por um bando de touros que saíram de uma fazenda que havia por perto._

_**Nota da autora: Quarto capítulo pronto! Foi muito fofo imaginar o Chris e o Duncan naquela cena que o Simba e o Mufasa olham as estrelas *_*Mas por outro lado, eu ri imaginando o Chef e o nosso trio ''ternura'' naquela cena de Scar e as hienas no cemitério, XD. Eu estou triste em informar que este é o penúltimo capítulo com o Chris ,já que o próximo será super triste pois é o da morte do Mufasa, Preparados para chorar com o Duncan? Ah, a música do capítulo é ''Se Preparem!' 'Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	6. Hakuna Matata!

_Machucado e exausto, Duncan se arrastou pelo calor do deserto africano. Urubus voavam a sua volta. Finalmente ele desmaiou. Quando abriu os olhos novamente ,um rapaz magrinho, de cabelos laranja e usando óculos e outro rapaz, este gordinho , grande e loiro estavam ao seu lado. Eles o tinham levado para um oásis e jogaram água nele._

_-_Tudo bem, garoto?-_**perguntou o rapaz de óculos.**_

_**-**_Acho que sim.- _**respondeu Duncan, melancolicamente.**_

_**-**_Você quase morreu!-_**disse o rapaz gordinho.**_

Eu salvei você!-_**disse o rapaz de óculos. O gordinho lançou um olhar bravo para este, que disse depressa:-**_Bem, o Owen ajudou.

-Obrigado pela ajuda. -_**respondeu Duncan triste, indo embora.**_

_**O rapaz magrinho perguntou:-**_Ei, aonde você vai?

-Não sei...-_**respondeu Duncan, baixinho.**_

_Harold e Owen discutiam baixinho ,e depois foram até Duncan._

_-_O que está aborrecendo você?-_**perguntou o rapaz gordinho, que se chamava Owen.**_

_**-**_Nada, ele está lá no topo, huahuahuahua! Ele está lá no topo, huahua...-_**e o rapaz magrinho chamado Harold parou de rir.-**_Então, de onde vem?-_**Perguntou Harold á Duncan.**_

-Que importa?-_**disse Duncan.-**_Eu não posso voltar.

-Ah, então você é um rejeitado? Que legal, nós também!-_**comentou Harold, com um sorriso.**_

_**-**_O que você fez, garoto?-_**perguntou Owen á Duncan, curioso.**_

_**-**_Uma coisa horrível. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. -_**respondeu Duncan, tentando não se lembrar da morte do pai.**_

_**-**_Ótimo! Nós queremos ouvir também!-_**disse Harold, fazendo pouco caso.**_

_**-**_Sabe, Harold, acho que nós podemos ajudar.- _**comentou Owen.**_

_**-**_Se ao menos eu pudesse mudar o passado...-_**disse Duncan, triste.**_

_Owen e Harold explicaram o seu lema á Duncan._

-Sabe garoto, em horas como essas o meu amigo Harold aqui diz:'' você deve pôr o seu traseiro no passado...''-_**Comentou Owen, tentando se recordar do que o amigo sempre fala.**_

_**-**_Não, não, não! Seu trapalhão! Não pense demais para não lhe doer a cabeça. -_**disse Harold para Owen. -**_Olha aqui:-_**continuou para Duncan.- **_Coisas ruins acontecem e ninguém pode fazer nada para evitar, certo?

-Certo. -_**respondeu Duncan.**_

_**-**_Errado!-_**disse Harold. -**_Quando o mundo vira as costas para você, você vira as costas para o mundo!(_**N/A: Nossa, a frase tá a cara do Harold, huahuahuahua!)**_

_**-**_Mas não foi isso que me ensinaram...-_**comentou Duncan, confuso.**_

_**-**_Então talvez você precise de uma nova lição. Repita comigo: Hakuna Matata!-_**pediu Harold.**_

_**-**_O quê?-_**perguntou Duncan, mais confuso ainda.**_

_**-**_Hakuna Matata! Isto é: viver sem problemas!-_**respondeu Owen.**_

_E assim, Duncan seguiu Harold e Owen para sua nova casa, na selva. Logo, ele se adaptou á dieta deles, se alimentando de sushi e comidas cruas e ao seu estilo de vida fácil._

_O tempo passou e Duncan se transformou num jovem e bonito rapaz.(__**N/A:E põe bonito nisso,:evil: !Agora sim, chegamos na parte que o Dun cresce e vira esse cara que a gente adora *_*)**__Levava uma vida feliz, mas quando se lembrava do pai, ficava triste._

_**Nota da autora:6º capítulo pronto! Ri pra caramba escrevendo esse capítulo, gente! E o Duncan ,o Harold e o Owen estão se saindo ótimos como o trio Simba, Timão e Pumba ,não é? A música do capítulo, lógico, é ''Hakuna Matata'' e o próximo será mais fofo, pois é o reencontro Duncan/Gwen!Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Seguindo o Conselho de Chris

_Naquela noite, Duncan ainda estava pensando na sua decisão, quando apareceu um jovem místico ,DJ._

_-_Ela está errada. -_**disse Duncan para si mesmo, andando de um lado para outro.-**_Eu não posso contar. O que isso provaria afinal? Não mudaria nada. Não se pode mudar o passado. -_**depois, ele disse ,com a voz triste, olhando para o céu:-**_Você disse que sempre estaria aí pra mim! Mas não está. E por minha causa, por minha culpa, minha...culpa...

_Quando DJ apareceu, ele disse a Duncan que poderia ajuda-lo a entender quem ele era e o que deveria fazer._

_-_Conheceu meu pai?-_**perguntou Duncan, desconfiando do rapaz, não reconhecendo que foi este mesmo rapaz que o mostrou ao reino quando ele nasceu.**_

_**-**_Correção! Eu conheço o seu pai!-_**DJ lhe explicou.**_

_**-**_Eu odeio lhe dizer isso, mas ele morreu há muito tempo...- _**respondeu Duncan, tristemente.**_

_**-**_Não! Errou de novo, hahaha!- _**disse DJ, rindo, segurando seu cajado.- **_Está vivo! DJ conhece o caminho e vai mostrara você! Vamos!- _**E levou Duncan até um lugar onde apontou o reflexo dele na água.(N/A: Nossa, essa parte é tão bonita! Espero que o Chris faça com que o Dun volte para casa...)**_

_**-**_Está vendo?_**- disse DJ. –**_Ele vive em você!

_Depois, a imagem de Chris apareceu nas estrelas, acima de Duncan._

_-_Duncan...

-Pai?-_**perguntou Duncan, erguendo a cabeça.**_

_**-**_Duncan, você se esqueceu de mim..._**comentou Chris.**_

_**-**_Não, pai, nunca!-_**respondeu Duncan.**_

_**-**_Você se esqueceu quem você é e se esqueceu de mim.-_**falou Chris para Duncan. -**_Olhe para dentro de você. Você é muito mais do que pensa que é! Você tem que ocupar seu lugar no Ciclo da Vida!-_**ordenou Chris, carinhosamente.**_

_**-**_Como posso voltar? Eu não sou mais quem eu fui.- _**perguntou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Lembre-se de quem você é! Você é o meu filho e o verdadeiro Rei!-_**Chris respondeu, quase desaparecendo. -**_Lembre-se de quem você é...

-Não, pai!_**-gritou Duncan. -**_Não me deixe...-_**terminou ,triste.**_

_Então DJ reapareceu, para chateação de Duncan._

_-_Mas o que é isso? O tempo, há, está estranho, você não acha?-_**perguntou DJ á Duncan.**_

_**-**_É, o tempo deve estar mudando...-_**respondeu Duncan, meio que a esmo.**_

_**-**_Ah, mudar é bom!-_**disse DJ, coçando o queixo.**_

_**-**_É, mas não é fácil! Se eu pudesse voltar ao passado...Eu devo ter fugido há tantos anos...-_**disse Duncan, pensativo. –**_Ai! Ei, que história é essa?-_**exclamou, ao ver que o rapaz místico batera o cajado na cabeça dele.**_

_**-**_Não interessa, ainda está no passado, hehehe...-_**respondeu DJ, soltando uma gargalhada.**_

_**-**_É, mas ainda dói!-_**falou Duncan, irritado, massageando a cabeça.**_

_**-**_Oh, o passado pode doer muito. Ou aprender com ele..._**comentou DJ.-**_Entende? E o que vai fazer?-_**perguntou, maroto.**_

_**-**_Primeiro, eu vou pegar o seu cajado!-_**respondeu Duncan.**_

_**-**_O cajado não, meu cajado não!-_**falou DJ, se virando para pegar o cajado, mas Duncan já estava longe. -**_Ei! Aonde vai?-_**gritou DJ para Duncan.**_

_**-**_Eu vou voltar!-_**gritou Duncan, sorrindo.**_

_**-**_É isso! Vai logo! Cai fora daqui!-_**gritou DJ de volta, feliz que Duncan finalmente vai voltar pra casa e cumprir seu destino: ocupar seu merecido lugar como rei.**_

_**Enquanto isso, na selva onde Duncan morava com Harold e Owen...**_

_Harold e Owen estavam tirando um cochilo quando Gwen apareceu, fazendo os dois levarem um susto enorme._

_-_Tudo bem, sou eu!-_**Gwen acalmou os dois.**_

_**-**_Não faça isso outra vez. Garotas, huh!-_**disse Harold, recuperando-se do susto.**_

_**-**_Algum de vocês viram o Duncan?-_**Perguntou Gwen á Harold e a Owen.**_

_**-**_Ele estava com você!-_**respondeu Harold, com a mão na testa.**_

_**-**_Estava, mas eu não o encontro! Onde ele está?-_**perguntou Gwen preocupada outra vez com o repentino sumiço de Duncan.**_

_Para surpresa e espanto de todos, DJ aparece e para comunicar que o Rei regressou para casa._

_**-**_Eu não acredito! Ele voltou!-_**Gritou Gwen, feliz.**_

_**-**_Voltou?-_**perguntou Harold ,confuso com a situação. -**_O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é o rapaz?

-Duncan voltou para desafiar Chef Hatchet!

-Quem?- _**perguntou Harold.**_

-Chef Hatchet!-_**respondeu Gwen.**_

-Chef Hatchet é o rapaz?-_**perguntou Owen, tão confuso com a situação quanto Harold.**_

_**-**_O rapaz não! O tio dele!-_**exclamou Gwen, exasperada.**_

_**-**_O rapaz é o tio dele?_**-Perguntou Harold, cada vez mais confuso com a situação.**_

_**-**_Não! Duncan voltou para desafiar o tio e tomar o lugar dele como rei!-_**explicou Gwen.**_

_**-**_Oh!-_**exclamaram os rapazes.**_

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 9 pronto! Finalmente o Duncan deixou de ser tão cabeça-dura, ouviu seu pai e voltou pra casa! O que acharam do DJ como o macaco Rafiki? Nossa, eu ri demais escrevendo as cenas dos dois, inclusive a cena final, huahauahaua! E eu ainda ri escrevendo a cena final do capítulo! Caramba, que confusão que o Harold e o Owen fizeram, huahuahaua! Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	8. Esta Noite o Amor Chegou

_Enquanto isso, na Pedra do Rei, Chef Hatchet estava fazendo um péssimo reinado. O reino todo estava nas secas, as árvores deixaram de produzir folhas e o rebanho e os animais estão mortos. Ele mantinha Noah como prisioneiro e agora estava obrigando-o a cantar musiquinhas para ele_

_-_..''Grande é a minha mágoa.'' -_**cantou Noah.**_

_**-**_Ora vamos Noah, anime-se!-_**disse Chef Hatchet á Noah.**_-Cante uma canção um tanto bonita e alegre!-_**ordenou.**_

_**-**_''Há um mundo bem melhor...''

-Não, qualquer coisa, menos isso!-_**Respondeu Chef, bravo.**_

_Então Noah começou a cantar uma musiquinha que ele mesmo inventou , e o Chef gostou dessa, até que o Chef fala uma coisa que faz Noah comentar baixinho:_

_-_Eu não queria comentar isso na frente do Chris...

-O QUÊ?O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?-_**Gritou Chef, raivoso.**_

_**-**_Nada não!-_**disfarçou Noah.**_

_**-**_Conhece a lei! Nunca e jamais mencione esse nome na minha presença! EU SOU O REI!-_**Gritou Hatchet, irado com Noah.**_

-Sim senhor, o Senhor é o Rei! Eu só estava lhe falando as reais maneiras de administrar..._**mentiu Noah.**_

_Então os ladrões vieram falar com Noah que eles queriam matar algo e não tinha mais nada por aquelas bandas._

_Mas eles meio que mencionaram o nome de Chris, o que fez com que Chef ficasse ainda mais enfurecido e as mandassem ir embora._

_Enquanto isso, na selva, Duncan ouviu seus amigos gritarem por socorro. Ele encontrou Owen preso embaixo de uma árvore caída, enquanto uma garota com o cabelo azul e verde se aproximava do lugar com uma faca. Duncan pensava que ela ia matar o seu amigo. Então Duncan entrou em ação rapidamente ,pulando em cima dela._

_Enquanto os dois se batiam, Harold descrevia para Owen os detalhes da batalha._

_-_Ele a pegou!-_**Harold exclamou. -**_Não! Ela o pegou!

_Foi quando Gwen pulou em cima de Duncan que ele reconheceu-a._

-Gwen?-_**perguntou Duncan.- **_É você?

-Quem é você?-_**perguntou Gwen, estranhando-o e recuando um passo.**_

_**-**_Sou eu, Duncan!-_**respondeu ele.**_

_**-**_Duncan?-_**perguntou Gwen. Duncan fez que sim, com a cabeça.**_

_Então a luz se fez na cabeça de Gwen, que abriu um sorriso enorme, deu um grito de alegria e abraçou o rapaz. Rindo, Duncan fez o mesmo. Depois dos abraços, Duncan fez as apresentações e pediu a Harold que os deixassem sozinhos um pouco._

_-_Harold e Owen...Você aprende a gostar deles...-_**comentou Duncan, rindo. Depois, ao ver a carinha triste que Gwen fez na hora, ele pergunta preocupado:-**_O que houve? O que você tem?

-Vi você escapar da morte e todos sentem a sua falta lá em casa. Você não sabe o quanto significa para todos, especialmente para mim.-_**respondeu Gwen, triste, com a voz baixa.**_

-Eu não sabia disso, Gwen. Desculpe. –_**comentou Duncan, com sinceridade.**_

_**-**_Eu senti muito a sua falta, Duncan.- _**disse Gwen, abraçando o melhor amigo.**_

_**-**_Eu também senti muito sua falta, minha amiga!-_**acrescentou Duncan, com a voz serena, abraçando Gwen de volta. **__Depois disso, o casal foram passear pela selva.__**(N/A: Ah, que gracinha, gente*_*Imaginem o Duncan falando com a voz bem serena e calma *_*O que o amor não faz com as pessoas, não é? Chegamos na cena mais fofa e romântica da fic! Pena que no youtube não tem nenhum vídeo Gwen e Duncan com a música ''Can You Feel The Love Tonight'', )**_

_Enquanto passeavam pela selva, Gwen contou á Duncan como Chef Hatchet deixou os ladrões dominarem as terras do reino e como destruíram tudo. Então ela tentou convencê-lo a voltar para casa e a tomar seu lugar como rei._

_-_Não é um belo lugar?-_**perguntou Duncan á Gwen, quando chegaram em cima de um grande tronco,que tinha um tipo de ''rede'' lá.**_

_**-**_É...é bonito...-_**Gwen respondeu. -**_Mas eu ainda não entendi uma coisa, Duncan: Você sempre quis ser Rei, lembra? Então porque você não voltou para a Terra do reino?_**-Ela perguntou.**_

_**-**_Ah, eu queria ter a minha liberdade! Viver a minha vida! E consegui e gostei!-_**respondeu Duncan, com a voz amimada.**_

_**-**_Mas você não pode viver assim, Duncan! Você é o Rei!-_**exclamou Gwen, exasperada com Duncan.**_

_**-**_Não! Eu já superei isso! Eu não sou o Rei. Chef Hatchet é!-_**Teimou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Duncan, ele deixa os ladrões comandarem em tudo lá!-_**disse Gwen.**_

_**-**_O quê?-_**perguntou Duncan, tenso.**_

_**-**_Tudo está destruído! Não há comida, não há água e se você não fizer alguma coisa, todos vão morrer de fome!-_**tornou a argumentar Gwen, com a voz aflita.**_

_**-**_Eu não posso contar. Você não entenderia. -_**Comentou Duncan. (N/A: Ai, vai começar o monólogo dos dois...O clima tava tão fofo, poxa...)**_

_**-**_Porque eu não entenderia?-_**perguntou Gwen, começando a ficar confusa.**_

_**-**_Não, não, não! Isso não importa! Hakuna Matata!-_**respondeu Duncan, chateado.**_

_**-**_O quê?-_**perguntou Gwen, confusa.**_

_**-**_Olha, algumas coisas ruins acontecem...- _**começou a argumentar Duncan.**_

_**-**_Duncan!-_**ralhou Gwen.**_

_**-**_E não há nada que se possa fazer. Porque se preocupar?-_**perguntou Duncan, já chateado com Gwen.**_

_**-**_Porque é a sua responsabilidade!-_**exclamou Gwen, começando a ficar cansada de tentar convencer Duncan a voltar pra casa.**_

_**-**_E o que me diz de você? Você saiu...-_**disse Duncan, com a voz rude.**_

_**-**_Á procura de ajuda! E encontrei você! Você não entende? Você é a nossa única esperança! _**disse Gwen, com um nó na garganta. Não ia chorar na frente de Duncan.**_

_**-**_Lamento...-_**respondeu Duncan, chateado.**_

_**-**_O que houve com você? Não é o Duncan que eu me lembro...-_**falou Gwen, com a voz triste.**_

_**-**_Tem razão. Não sou. Agora está satisfeita?-_**disse Duncan, quase indo bater na amiga.**_

_**-**_Não,estou decepcionada...-_**respondeu Gwen, com um tom de decepção da voz.**_

_**-**_Ah,você está começando a se parecer com o meu pai!_**-disse Duncan, bravo, já indo embora.**_

_**-**_Bom...é bom lembrar dele!-_**disse Gwen, zangada com Duncan.**_

_**-**_Escuta: acha que pode chegar aqui e me ensinar a viver a minha vida? Você nem sabe tudo o que eu passei!-_**gritou Duncan para Gwen.**_

_**-**_Saberia se você me contasse!-_**gritou Gwen de volta.**_

_**-**_Esqueça isso!-_**Duncan gritou para a amiga antes de ir embora.**_

_**-**_Ó timo!-_**Gritou Gwen, quando Duncan foi embora ,e virou o rosto, pois não queria que Duncan visse as finas lágrimas que começaram a descer dos seus olhos.**_

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 8 pronto! Caramba! Adorei escrever esse capítulo, não só pela cena engraçada de lá do começo, mas pelo fofíssimo reencontro do nosso casalzinho *_*Quem aí também acha que o Duncan tem que ser menos cabeça-dura(lê-se orgulhoso) e ouvir a Gwen e voltar pra casa? A música do capítulo, lógico, é ''Essa Noite O Amor Chegou!'' Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	9. Voltando Para Casa

_Depois da conversa com DJ e com seu pai, Duncan não perdeu tempo e voltou para casa para desafiar o seu tio. Quando entrou em seu reino, viu devastação por toda a parte. As pessoas, os animais e as plantas tinham sumido. A vegetação estava morta._

_Duncan ainda olhara chocado como seu reino ficara, que nem ouviu Gwen se aproximando dele, correndo e chamando:_

_-_Duncan, espere!

-Ah, oi, Gwen.-_**respondeu Duncan, abraçando a menina.**_

-Horrível, não é?-_**perguntou Gwen.-**_O que fez você voltar?

-Algo bateu no meu passado. -_**respondeu Duncan, rindo de leve. -**_Mas de qualquer modo, eu tive que voltar. Afinal, esse é o meu reino. Sem eu não lutar por ele, ninguém luta.

-Eu luto!-_**disse Gwen.**_

_**-**_Pode ser perigoso!-_**falou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Perigo, pff...eu rio na cara do perigo, hahahahaha!-_**respondeu Gwen, repetindo a mesma frase que o amigo dissera anos atrás.**_

_**-**_Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso. -_**disse Harold, chegando com Owen.**_

_**-**_Harold, Owen! O que estão fazendo aqui?-_**perguntou Duncan, surpreso com a chegada dos amigos.**_

_**-**_A vosso serviço, Majestade!-_**disse Owen, curvando-se para Duncan.**_

_**-**_Ah, viemos combater o seu tio... por isso?-_**exclamou Harold, vendo a devastação que agora era o reino de Duncan.**_

_**-**_É Harold, essa é minha terra. -_**Respondeu Duncan, com um suspiro bravo.**_

_**-**_Bom, parece que ele vai ter que dar um jeito nela. -_**disse Harold para Owen, entredentes.-**_Bem, Duncan, se isso é importante para você, pode contar com a gente. -_**completou, fazendo uma reverência para Duncan, que deu um meio sorrisinho e os 4 voltaram a olhar a casa de Duncan.**_

_Depois disso, os 4 combinaram o seguinte plano para Harold e Owen distraírem os ladrões para Duncan realmente entrar em casa sem os ladrões caírem em cima dele:_

_-_Ladrões, eu detesto ladrões!-_**exclamou Harold. -**_Qual é o seu plano para passar por esses caras?-_**perguntou á Duncan, sussurrando.**_

_**-**_Eu pensei que você tinha um!-_**exclamou Duncan, surpreso, cochichando para Harold.**_

_**-**_Mas eu não tenho. -_**Afirmou Harold. Quando Harold sentiu os três olhando para ele, exclamou agourento:-**_Hei!

-Qual é, Harold? Precisamos distrair os ladrões!-_**exclamou Duncan, exasperado, de volta.**_

_Depois que o louco plano de Harold foi colocado em prática (__**N/A: Quem aqui mais riu ao imaginar o Harold na cena da hula do Timão?),**__Duncan disse á Gwen:_

_-_Gwen, eu vou precisar das mulheres e vá procurar a minha mãe. Eu vou procurar o Chef Hatchet.-_**Gwen fez que sim com a cabeça e foi atrás de Bridgette e das mulheres do reino.**_

_Nem foi preciso Gwen encontrar a mãe de Duncan. Pois enquanto o plano deles corria, na Pedra do Rei os ladrões reclamavam com Chef que as mulheres não lhes traziam comida há dias._

_-_Não há mais nada! A comida acabou!-_**explicou Bridgette á Chef.-**_Nós precisamos sair da Pedra do Rei!

-Nós não vamos á lugar algum!- _**gritou Chef Hatchet.**_

_**-**_Então você está nos sentenciando á morte!-_**respondeu Bridgette.**_

-Que assim seja!_**-retrucou Chef.**_

_**-**_Não pode fazer isso!-_**exclamou Bridgette, furiosa com Chef.**_

_**-**_Eu sou o Rei e posso fazer tudo o que eu quero!-_**disse Hatchet.**_

_**-**_Se você fosse a metade do rei que Chris foi...-_**começou a dizer Bridgette, mas a simples menção do nome de Chris enraiveceu Chef Hatchet, que atirou Bridgette para o lado.**_

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 10 pronto, crianças! Posso falar que eu adorei escrever esse capítulo? E mais alguém riu da cena da dança de hula do Harold?*sufocando o riso*A música do capítulo, lógico, é ''Timon's Hula'', que toca na cena da dança! Fico triste em informar que estes são os últimos capítulos da fic, já que a cena da luta Duncan x Chef será dividida em dois capítulos, mais o capítulo final! Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	10. A Luta Final e Sabendo a Verdade parte 1

_Quando Chef Hatchet jogou Bridgette para o lado, ele olhou para cima e viu a figura de um enorme rapaz contra o clarão do céu. Ele parecia furioso._

_-_Chris não... está morto!-_**disse Chef, apavorado com a ideia.**_

_Duncan simplesmente correu até a sua mãe, que tinha sido jogada e colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto dela._

_-_Mãe?-_**perguntou ele, preocupado com a sua mãe. Mas Bridgette abriu os olhos devagar. Duncan ficou mais aliviado.**_

_**-**_Chris?-_**perguntou Bridgette, confusa e ainda com uma dor nas costas, provocada pelo impacto da queda.**_

_**-**_Não mãe, Duncan. -_**respondeu ele, sorrindo.**_

_**-**_Duncan! Você está vivo? Como pode ser?-_**perguntou Bridgette.**_

_**-**_Não importa. Estou de volta!-_**disse Duncan, abraçando a mãe.**_

_Chef Hatchet, vendo que Duncan teve a coragem de voltar, ficou furioso com os ladrões._

_-_Duncan? Duncan, hahaha!-_**falou Chef ,rindo maliciosamente. -**_Que surpresa em ver você...e vivo!-_**acrescentou para os ladrões, furioso. Os ladrões engoliram em seco e saíram correndo.**_

_**-**_Me dê uma boa razão para eu não lhe arrebentar!-_**disse Duncan, andando para Chef, com uma cara feroz.**_

_**-**_Ora essa Duncan! Você sabe como é: as pressões que estão pelo reino...-_**disse Chef, despreocupado.**_

_**-**_Eu não sou mais quem eu fui! Renuncie, Chef!-_**respondeu Duncan, num tom de voz gélido.**_

_**-**_Eu até renunciaria é claro! Mas tem um pequeno problema: você as tem?-_**disse Chef, apontando para os muitos ladrões que estavam no alto de um desfiladeiro. -**_Eles pensam que eu sou o rei!-_**acrescentou, rindo da situação.**_

_**-**_Mas nós não! Duncan é o rei por direito!-_**falou Gwen.**_

_**-**_Pela segunda vez, Chef! Renuncie ou luta!-_**ordenou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Luta? Ora...mas tem que terminar violência. Mesmo com a morte de um membro da família. Você não concorda, Duncan?-_**perguntou Chef, cruelmente.**_

-Isso não me afeta mais Chef Hatchet! O passado está morto!-_**disse Duncan.**_

_**-**_E você nega para os seus súditos que ele também está morto?-_**perguntou Chef á Duncan.**_

-Duncan, do que ele está falando?-_**perguntou Gwen, começando a ficar assustada com a situação.**_

_**-**_Ah, então ele não lhe contou o seu segredinho?-_**perguntou Chef maliciosamente.-**_Ora Duncan, está na hora de contar a verdade. Conte-lhes quem foi o responsável pela morte do Chris!

_Para espanto de Bridgette, ele revela:_

-Eu, fui eu...

-Você não está falando sério, Duncan. Diga-me que isto é mentira!-_**pediu Bridgette.**_

_**-**_É verdade. -_**respondeu Duncan, com a voz baixa.**_

_**-**_Estão vendo? Ele confessou! Criminoso!-_**disse Chef Hatchet, triunfante.**_

_**-**_Não! Foi um acidente!-_**exclamou Duncan, aflito.**_

_**-**_Se não fosse por você ,o Chris ainda estaria vivo! Por sua culpa está morto! Você nega isso?-_**perguntou Chef, rodeando Duncan.**_

_**-**_Não. -_**falou Duncan, baixinho.**_

_**-**_Então é culpado!

-Mas eu não sou assassino...

-Ah, Duncan, está em perigo outra vez!-_**exclamou Chef Hatchet, tentando encurralar Duncan para a ponta do rochedo de onde estavam. -**_Mas desta vez, papai não está aqui para salvá-lo e agora todos já sabem o porque!-_**Dizendo isso, Chef encurralou Duncan á beira do rochedo. **__Enquanto Duncan se agarrava na ponta com suas mãos e um raio incendiava o lugar, Gwen gritou:_

_-_Duncan!

_**Chef zombava da situação, enquanto Duncan se segurava:**_

_**-**_Ora, ora...Isso me parece familiar...Onde é que eu vi isso antes, deixe-me ver...Ah, agora eu me lembro! Foi assim que seu pai me pareceu antes de morrer! _**–e colocando um pé em cima de uma das mãos de Duncan, fazendo este gritar de dor, Chef sussurra:-**_E este é o meu segredinho: Eu...matei...O CHRIS!

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 11 e parte 1 da luta prontos! Nossa, agora sim a coisa vai literalmente esquentar nas Terras do reino com a cena final da luta, não? Quem aí também acha que o Chef tá dando medo como o Scar?Estou triste em informar que o próximo capítulo já é o penúltimo da fic, Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!**_


	11. A Luta Final e Sabendo a Verdade Parte 2

**Flashback do final do capítulo anterior...**

''**-**_**E colocando um pé na mão de Duncan, fazendo este gritar de dor, sussurra:-**_E este é o meu segredinho: Eu...matei...O CHRIS!''

_De repente, Duncan tem um flashback da morte do pai e agora que sabe toda a verdade, junta as suas forças e pula na direção de seu tio Chef Hatchet._

_-_ASSASSINO!-_**Gritou Duncan, enfurecido, apertando o pescoço de Chef.**_

_**-**_Não, Duncan...-_**diz Chef, entrando em pânico.**_

_**-**_Diz, confesse a verdade!-_**grita Duncan, apertando mais ainda o pescoço do tio.**_

_**-**_Não é minha culpa! Não é minha culpa! Eu culparei...eu matei...-_**disse Chef Hatchet, com a voz sufocada por causa do aperto em seu pescoço.**_

_**-**_Quero que fale pra todos!-_**ameaçou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Eu...matei...O CHRIS!-_**Gritou Chef, enfurecido.**_

_Parecia que os ladrões iam pu8lar em cima de Chef e dar socos nele. Mas nesse momento Gwen e as outras mulheres atacaram os ladrões, que pularam em cima de Duncan._

_Os relâmpagos incendiaram a grama seca. Chef tirou vantagem da fumaça e da confusão da batalha para escapar._

_Mas Duncan avistou o tio na ponta da Pedra do Rei e o encurralou. Então Chef tentou enganar Duncan com palavras ao invés de lutar._

_-_Assassino!-_**disse Duncan para Chef Hatchet.**_

_**-**_Não, Duncan...-_**suplicou Chef.**_

_**-**_Você não merece viver!-_**falou Duncan, se aproximando de Chef.**_

_**-**_Mas Duncan, eu sou da... da... da família! Os ladrões é que são nossos inimigos !Eles deram a ideia!_**-de repente, os ladrões se enfureceram com Chef.**_

_**-**_Porque eu acreditaria em você? Tudo o que você já me disse era mentira!- _**exclamou Duncan.**_

_**-**_Você não vai... não vai matar o seu pobre tio, não é?-_**perguntou Chef Hatchet, nervoso..**_

_**-**_Não, Chef, eu não sou igual á você!-_**disse Duncan ,com nojo da maldade de Chef.**_

_**-**_Ora, obrigado, Duncan! Você é muito nobre!-_**falou Chef falsamente.-**_Eu farei qualquer coisa que você me pedir. Diga-me, qualquer coisa!

_Duncan lhe deu o mesmo conselho que havia recebido de Chef há muitos anos:_

_-_Fuja!-_**de repente, Chef Hatchet se espantou: era o mesmo conselho que fez com que a vida de Duncan virasse um inferno.-**_Fuja pra longe e não volte nunca!

-Sim, é claro!-_**respondeu chef, saindo de ju8nto de Duncan e indo a alguns fogos bem pequenos que havia ali perto. Duncan observava desconfiado. -**_Como deseja...Vossa Majestade!-_**continuou Chef Hatchet, atirando o fogo nos olhos de Duncan, começando a pancadaria entre os dois.**_

_No final da pancadaria, Duncan pulou em cima de Chef e usou o truque que Gwen usava para derrubá-lo no chão quando eles eram crianças para derrubar Chef e este caiu do rochedo. Resultado: Chef acabou pegando fogo, junto com os ladrões._

_**Nota da autora: Finalmente! Chegamos ao último capítulo! Nossa, a cena da luta final ficou show, não? E eu adoraria ter visto a cara do chef quando Duncan disse para ele ir embora do reino e não voltar mais! Espero que tenham gostado da fic e até o capítulo final!**_


	12. O Começo de Um Novo Ciclo parte 2

_ Quando começou a chover, todos ficaram alegres com o fim do reinado do terrível Chef e foram abraçar Duncan .A última pessoa a abraça-lo foi Gwen, a pessoa que Duncan mais estava esperando para abraçar e beijar. Depois do forte abraço, Gwen beijou Duncan e disse em seu ouvido:_

_-_Você conseguiu, Duncan! Eu sabia que ia conseguir!

-Nós conseguimos, Gwen!-_**disse Duncan, beijando-a.**_

_Depois DJ chegou e Duncan abraçou-o dizendo:_

_-_Obrigado pelo seu conselho, DJ!

-Está na hora!_**-disse DJ colocando as mãos nos ombros de Duncan. **__Então ele começou a andar até a Pedra do Rei e Gwen observava orgulhosa o seu namorado. Duncan ficou em pé como um rei, na Pedra do Rei e escutou a voz de seu pai falando baixinho:_

_-_Lembre-se...lembre-se...

_Ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai, Duncan solta um grito de triunfo e alegria. As pessoas também imitam o seu grito._

_E, em pouco tempo, sob o reinado do sábio e corajoso Duncan, as Terras do Reino voltaram a ficar bonitas outra vez e havia bastante comida de novo._

_Depois de algum tempo, todas as pessoas se reuniram para celebrar o nascimento do filho(__**N/A: Ou seria filha, XD)**__do rei._

_Duncan e Gwen olhavam orgulhosamente enquanto DJ levantava a filha deles no alto da Pedra do Rei. Era o começo de um novo ciclo!_

_**Nota da autora: E...fim da história! Eu também estou supertriste em anunciar que este é o último capítulo da fic Quem aí gostou de Duncan e Gwen como o casalzinho Simba e Nala? Cara, eles são o meu casal predileto da Disney *_*E eu vou falar que eu chorei na cena final, comofaz? A música do capítulo é ''Circle of Life(Reprise)Até a próxima fic, que será a história do filme Aladin!**_


End file.
